fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be made available for iPads and Android Tablets. It was announced on October 7, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Previews *'October 7, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6837 *'October 13, 2015': Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015': Updated Batter Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015': Updated Bake Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015': Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015': Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015': The Game is Released http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Game Features *Hands-on cupcake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for tablets *Multi-tasking between batter, baking, frosting, and topping *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own unique ingredients *Custom chefs and servers *Tons of furniture and clothing items to decorate your shop and workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *96 customers to serve with unique orders *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *90 Achievements with Game Center support Customers * Marty (Day 1) * Mary (Day 1) * Yui (Day 2) * Vicky (random day) * Edna (random day) * Carlo Romano (random day) * Allan (random day) * Connor (random day) * Taylor (random day) * Gino Romano (random day) * Penny (random day) * Maggie (random day) * Peggy (random day) * Wally (random day) * Nick (random day) * Captain Cori (random day) * Rico (Rank 2) * Perri (Rank 3) * Rudy (Rank 4) * Ivy (Rank 5) * Scarlett (Rank 6) * Roy (Rank 7) * Sue (Rank 8) * Hugo (Rank 9) * Kayla (Rank 10) * Georgito (Rank 11) * Julep (Rank 12) * Skyler (Rank 13) * Olivia (Rank 14) * Doan (Rank 15) * Cletus (Rank 16) * Mandi (Rank 17) * Kingsley (Rank 18) * Mindy (Rank 19) * Prudence (Rank 20) * Tohru (Rank 21) * Austin (Rank 22) * Zoe (Rank 23) * Hacky Zak (Rank 24) * Cecilia (Rank 25) * Kahuna (Rank 26) * Utah (Rank 27) * Trishna (Rank 28) Closers * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano * Rhonda * Xolo * Jojo Holidays * Valentines Day : Carlo , Connor , Hugo , Kayla , Mary , Roy , Scarlett , Sue * St. Paddy Day : Allan , Doan , Edna , Georgito , Gino , Julep ,Olivia , Skyler * Easter : Cletus , Ivy , Kingsley , Mandi , Mindy Penny , Prudence , Vicky * Cherry Blossom Festival : Austin , Cecilia , Hacky Zak , Maggie , Peggy , Tohru , Zoe * Summer Luau : Nick , Perri , Wally * Starlight Jubilee : Captain Cori , Hope , * Sugarplex Film Fest : Taylor , Rita , Crystal * Maple Mornings : Rudy * Halloween : * Thanksgiving : Yui * Christmas : Marty * New Year : Rico Ingredients Cakes *Vanilla Cake (At Start) *Chocolate Cake (At Start) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (At Start) *Chocolate Chips (At Start) *Shaved Coconut (At Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Rico) Holiday Ingredients: Valentine's Day * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * X and O Sprinkles (Day 2 of Valentine's Day ) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) * Candy Heart (Day 4 of Valentine's Day ) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) St. Paddy's Day * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 12) * Shamrock (Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 13) Easter * Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) * Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Day 2 of Easter) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) * Candy Egg (Day 4 of Easter) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Cherry Blossom Festival * Botamochi Cake (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) * Wasanbon Blossom (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) * Matcha Drizzle (Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Konpeito (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 22) * Uiro (Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Pogos (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 23) Summer Luau * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) * Gummy Pineapple (Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Banana (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 28) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Cake (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 31) * Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 31) * Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 32) * Festive Flag (Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 33) Sugarplex Film Fest * Root Beer Float Cake (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) * Popcorn (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) * Raisin Duds (Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 37) * Red Licorice (Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Blots (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 38) Trivia * This is the game with the shortest countdown out of all the Flipline Studios games, having a 2 day countdown. * The game is released 3 years after Papa's Hot Doggeria. * Cherry Blossom Festival replaces Onionfest (Cupakeria) & Cinco de Mayo (Cupcakeria To Go!) * Sugarplex Film Fest replaces Baseball Season (Cupcakeria) & Big Top Carnival (Cupcakeria To Go!) * Maple Mornings replaces Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria) & Comet Con (Cupcakeria To Go!) Gallery Blog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser_ipadcupcakeria.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Batter_station_01.jpg Bake_shot.jpg Build_1.jpg Build_2.jpg Cupcakeriahdlogo.png|James In Papa's Cupcakeria HD. 2daystogob.jpg|2 days to go! CHD1day.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria HD comes out tomorrow! screenshot_togo_01a.jpg screenshot_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_togo_03a.jpg screenshot_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_togo_05a.jpg CupcakeriaHD_blog_launch_pic.jpg Irish.png Cherry Blossom Festival.png|Cherry blossom!!! Papa's Cupcakeria HD - Day 2 Opening Scene.png Root Beer Float Cake.png Sugarplex Filmfest.png Tohru look.png Pogos.png Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:IPad games Category:2015 Games